1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent illumination apparatus for emitting light when the mains is suddenly cut off, or when the lightness of the environment around the intelligent illumination apparatus is below a predetermined level and a person is approaching a specific area around the intelligent illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination lights are used in every day life, yet sometimes people easily forget to turn off the lights thus causing waste. At night, the owner has to turn on the lights right after entering his house, thus causing inconvenience. Sometimes, the owner of a house leaves for a period of time, thus a thief can notice that the owner has left because the lights have remained in a same status, either off status or on status, during these periods. Some auxiliary lights are used to supply illumination when the mains are cut off, yet these auxiliary lights usually remain in an on status even when the mains supply has resumed, thus wasting power. It is requisite to provide an intelligent illumination apparatus for solving the afore-mentioned problems.